


Where To, My Friend?

by lady_starflower (Star_on_a_Staff)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_on_a_Staff/pseuds/lady_starflower
Summary: A few days before Aragorn's coronation, the Fellowship gathers one last time to discuss their future.





	

"It's really over." Frodo sighed.

The members of the Fellowship were gathered a last time in Frodo's bedroom, located in the glorious city of Minas Tirith. Night was falling, and for once, the East was not lit with a smoldering fire of evil. It was dark, comforting, and thankfully empty.

The fire crackling in the marble fireplace warmed the bones of the Fellowship, and they all either sat in easy chairs (the hobbits and Gandalf), stood by the mantelpiece (Aragorn and Legolas) or just plopped on the sofa (Gimli).

Sam nodded solemnly as the silence in the room stretched for a few minutes. "Where will you all be after this adventure?" Merry asked to no one in particular. "The coronation will be in a couple days." Gandalf replied. "No, I mean in the future." Merry clarified.

"Strider, I mean, Aragorn will be the new king of Gondor, of course, and be wed with the beautiful Arwen." Pippin said in a sing-song tone of voice. Aragorn smiled and nodded, an eager light dancing in his eyes.

"Where will you be, Gandalf?" Sam asked. "A wizard's business is no one's but his own." Gandalf said smilingly.

Frodo tipped his head to one side. "Gimli? Legolas?" The two friends glanced at each other. "Gimli will take me to the Cave of Moria, as I promised him." The Elf said. "And then I will see the famous Forest of Fangorn, as I promised him." Gimli replied in turn. "And after that?" Pippin prodded.

"I will go back to my people, and establish a new era of wonder in my kingdom." Gimli announced. Legolas smiled. "I will also return to my homeland, where my beloved family will be still waiting, Eldar willing."

"YOU HAVE A FAMILY?" Merry asked too loudly. The Elf waved the words away. "I am not a hermit, am I? Yes, I have two sons and a daughter, the prettiest little elleths you have ever seen." Legolas smiled a little wistfully, with a light in his eyes that only a father can have. "They will be the heirs I need as Prince of Mirkwood."

"Hard to believe he's a prince." Pippin muttered to himself. Luckily, no one heard him. They were too busy listing to Sam's future goals.


End file.
